1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to an article of headwear in the form of a cap or hat having various arrangements in which alphabetical letters, numerals and other symbols are concealed or revealed in relation to the article of headwear to provide a cap or hat that is unique in construction and can be adapted to various arrangements in which letters, figures, numerals and the like can be observed or concealed.
2. INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT
Hats of various shapes and configurations have been provided and caps have been provided with various types of indicia relating to team names, symbols and various messages, slogans or similar indicia. Such caps or hats serve a functional purpose and also serve a purpose of imparting a message or information to an observer. However, none of the prior art discloses an arrangement in which letters or numerals can be moved from a concealed position to a revealed position nor do the prior patents disclose structural arrangements having peripherally oriented letters, numerals and the like that are observable when the cap or hat is being worn.